wojny_profilowefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-8268727-20170324171245
REKRUTACJA DO IV EDYCJI WOJEN PROFILOWYCHHercKlekotyJako że praktycznie ogromna większość pracy nad przygotowaniami do edycji została zrobiona, edycję uważam za rozpoczętą. https://gyazo.com/f524e391b8496d8156e42b791469156d '-MAPA GRY' KARTA REKRUTACJI: NAZWA PAŃSTWA: STOLICA: RELIGIA: USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY:(tutaj opisujesz ustrój polityczny swojego państwa, czy jest Republiką, Demokracją, Monarchią absolutną i tak dalej) HISTORIA PAŃSTWA:(tutaj opisujesz historię swojego państwa, nie musi być to długi tekst jednakże proszę też aby nie był za krótki.) ''' 'WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.:'(tutaj opisujesz najważniejsze reguły/wartości moralne wyznawane przez twoich mieszkanców, jak podchodzą do prawa, czy są sprawiedliwi, są szownistami rządnymi krwii i tak dalej..) ''' ' '' '''WAŻNE' POGANIE W "RELIGIA" MUSZĄ OPISAĆ SYSTEM WIARY SWOJEJ LUDNOŚCI. ' Edytowane przez HercKlekoty 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmour'KARTA REKRUTACJI: NAZWA PAŃSTWA: Republika Woskrewska STOLICA: Woskra RELIGIA: brak USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY: republika, coś w stylu Francji w III Edycji HISTORIA PAŃSTWA:Około roku 1000, na ziemie Woskrewską przybywa Galliwadegnocki książe Alphonse de Qourracke. Spotyka tam tubylców, nazywa ich "Vosqure", z powodu często używanego w ichniejszej pogańskiej religii motywu wskrzeszania - Woskriesania. Pomaga im założyć państwo, stając się jednocześnie pierwszym królem Woskrewskim. Jego następcy byli już tubylcami. Dymitr I Sędziwy, 2 król Woskry przyprowadził do stolicy alfabet - głagolicę i religię chrześcijańską. Głagolica przeistoczyła się samoistnie w ichniejszy alfabet, a chrześcijaństwo na długo pozostało ich religią. Do czasu. W 1592, nieudolny książe Janusz Szalony, podpisawszy tajne porozumienie z popami chciał nawrócić niektórych poganinów oraz nielicznych Południaków (Muzułmanów z południa) rozpętało się piekło. Do tego doszedł ruch reformacyjny, z typowym dla wschodu opóźnieniem. Wieśniakom było wszystko jedno kto pan, inteligencja została porwana przez idee reformacji i osiągnięć nauki, a zbuntowani Południacy wraz z Poganami wspierali się wzajemnie. Po wybiciu konserwatystów, wojna domowa się skończyła. W latach 1592-1596 utracono mnóstwo przedstawicieli elit, a także terenów, które zaczęły żyć własnym życiem. Od tego czasu, przywódca Rewolucji i Wódz, Wladimir Krasnowiernyj (używający pseudonimu Władimir Krasnowij) próbuje odnowić potęgę Woskrewską, sprzed czasów kiedy przez nieudolne rządy została rozbita. 'WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.:' Dla Południaków najważniejsza jest wolnośćreligijna. W czasie tych 4 lat od zakończenia Rewolucji, społeczeństwo zostało ogarnięte ideami Socjalizmu i Marksizmu. Zauważalne są więc tendencje do zwrotów w lewo. Najważniejszy jest Wódz i Rada, do której przedstawicieli partii wybiera lud. Wybierany jest także Kanclerz - podwładny Wodza, zarządzający Radą. Wybory mają odbyć się bardzo niedługo. ' '' Na dokładkę dam hymn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApYgcjP2njo 'Razem odbudujemy naszą ojczyznę! Prowadź, Wodzu!' 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekoty'Nazwa państwa: Republika Burska''' Stolica Merdeilles ''' '''Religia: Protestantyzm-Koscioły Reformowane Ustrój Polityczny: Państwo z samej nazwy jest Republiką, jednak Republiką przeznaczonej dla Białych Protestanckich Burskich obywateli, oznacza to oczywiście że nie-Burowie mają mniej praw głównie w kwestii politycznych, nie mają np prawa wyborczego, również religia Protestancka i Burski styl życia jest mocno promowany(wręcz niekiedy narzucany..) , w kraju(jako emigrant lub kupiec innego państwa) obowiązkowo trzeba znać język Burski oraz zdawać egzaminy z historii wspaniałego kraju, również narzuca się wręcz stosowanie do prawa Burskiego które jest głównie zawarte w konstytucji oraz uchwaleniach Volksraad'u oraz Gesuiwerde- te dwie instytucje tworzą Kongres. Prowincje posiadają również wysoką autonomię, mogą uchwalać własne prawa i tak dalej. Wybory na Staatholdera(Prezydenta) odbywają się co 6 lat, razem z wyborami do Volksraad'u oraz Gesuiwerde. Tak naprawdę rządzaca parti''a, Nasionale Partei powstała z połaczenia się Boeren Partei i Voortrekker Partei '' rządzi niepodzielnie w Republice oraz w prowincjach. '' ' 'Historia Państwa:Państwo powstało w wyniku połaczenia się Burów oraz Voortrekkerów(też Burów ale bardziej takich "nomadów". W jedno państwo, silnie zespoliła ich religia Protestancka a konkretnie Kalwinizm. Państwo powstało w roku 1492, jednakże historia Burów sięga jeszcze dalej, mimo to hucznie i dumnie obywatele państwa wypominają wszystkie osiągniecia Burów, bitwy które wygrali i tak dalej, państwo również w edukacji i w życiu codziennym poprzez swięta narodowe o tym przypomina. Od prawie początku państwa rządzi w niej partie Boeren Partei i Voortrekker Partei, potem przemienione na Nasionale Partei. Również lobby Liberalów co prawda ma swoich zwolenników, ale nie jest na tyle silne aby wygrać wybory. W kraju również ostatnio popularność zdobywa partia "nacjonalistyczna"(Nacjonalistyczna dla Burów, bo nacjonalistyczna już dla wielu innych krajów jest partia Nasionale Parte obecnie rządząca) o nazwie Boer Volksfront. ''' ''Wartości Moralne, Prawo, w Co społeczeństwo wierzy ETC: Wolność, Właśność, Sprawiedliwość. W Bogu pokładamy ufność. Jest to motto które zna każdy mały Bur od małego. Jako żę państwo jest w większosci zamieszkałe przez Protestantów- Biblia jest w dużej mierze wyznacznikiem tego co dobre, a tego co złe. Również ludzie nie pracują tutaj po to żeby żyć, wręcz przeciwnie ludzie żyją po to żeby pracować na chwałę Bożą i zbawienie, żeby odkrywać nowe pierwiastki dla Chwały Bożej i tak dalej. Społeczeństwo(Bur do Bura) jest dla siebie bardzo mile, pomocnicze, sprawiedliwe, pracowite, swietnie zoorganizowane i tak dalej, jednakże to diametralnie się zamienia w kontaktach z obcokrajowcem, szczególnie z poganami ponieważ Burowie uważają siebie za lepszych od nich, także ża lepszych i zgodnie z Kalwnistyczną doktryną Predestynacji tymi którzy mają największe szanse na zbawienie w oczach Boga. Jak już napisano, Burowie pogardzają narodami nie chrzescijańskimi(dla nich nie-chrzescijańskie oznacza również Katolików oraz Prawosławnych niekiedy, ponieważ uważają ich również za pogan, jednakże w państwie panuje głęboki szacunek do Judaizmu). '' Edytowane przez HercKlekoty 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HeroerykHeroerykChciałbym się zgłosić do Wojen Profilowych Mój kraj nazywałby się Polredańska Monarchia Nacjonalistyczno-Absolutna w skrócie (PMNA) Moją stolicą Byłaby Wielka Polska Moją religią byłby Rzymski-Katolicyzm Ustrojem mojego państwa byłaby monarchia absolutna gdzie król odpowiada przed Bogiem i historią w tej monarchi ważnym czynikiem jest swoboda gospodarcza i tradycyjne wartości Historia Państwa Moje Państwo Stworzył król Redan I "Założyciel" z dynasti Krakomirów. Redan założył te państwo podbijając okoliczne plemiona i tworząc nowe miasta wsie i ogólnie rzecz biorąc rozbudowywając infrastrukture państwową i armie. Drógim władcą tego państwa był Latomił I "Wspaniały" który podbił całą dzisiejszą prowincje Wielka Polska kolejnym powodem dla którego tego nazwaną wspaniałym było rozbudowanie i opracowanie nowych technolgi oraz kontynyował rozbudowe infrastuktury kraju oraz modernizował armie niestety ten wspaniały władca niedawno zmarł a jego miejsce objął jego najstarszy syn Mieszko I czas pokaże jakim przydomekiem go gawiedż okrzyknie. Wartości Moralne Prawo Główną wartością ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest Miłość do Ojczyzny większość ludności mozna nazwać narodowcami którzy przedewszystko stawiają Ojczyzne kolejną wartością jest Bóg Naród PMNA jest pobożny który przestrzega różnego rodzaju swiąt prawo w PMNA jest dość twarde przestrzępstwa są surowo karane kara śmierci jest tu czymś naturalnym ale znów te prawo jest dość prosto zkonstruowane by nie było różnego rodzaju niedomówień. Edytowane przez Heroeryk 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekoty//Panie Heroeryk, podanie jak najbardziej dobre i właśćiwe jednakże proszę o przeniesienie stolicy gdzieś indziej, chociażby do Wyspy naprzeciwko albo do Wielkiej Polski/ Litviniusa Wysztula albo jeszcze dalej, nawet na Escobarze może pań być. 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:LukaszdusiLukaszdusiTaję na razie stolicę: Lechberg, Rezztę jutro uzupełnię 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourJednak nie Pepik? 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourChciałem jeszcze zaznaczyć, że nazwy wypisane kursywą to nazwy rzek. 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HeroerykHeroerykpoprosze do Wielkiej Polski :) 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourDzięki, pomyślnego prowadzenia państwa! 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:LukaszdusiLukaszdusiKARTA REKRUTACJI: NAZWA PAŃSTWA: ŚWIĘTE CESARSTWO CZESKIE RZECZYPOSPOLITEJ COUNTRYBALLA STOLICA: Lechberg RELIGIA: Katolicyzm USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY: Elekcyjność władzy, ' '''HISTORIA PAŃSTWA: Otóż po krwwych wojanch husyckich emigranci z państwa czeskiego postanowili stworzyć swój idealny katolicki świat. Króluje nimi cesarz Lelopold I Hamburg. ' '''WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.: Państwo jest tolerancyjne religijnie, nastawione przyjaźnie do handlu, jego świętym jest IZYDOR ORACZ, Władze są otwarte na sojusze i przyjmą każdego wasala, każda prowincja ma swojego elektora 3 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Ciupcio56Ciupcio56 KARTA REKRUTACJI: NAZWA PAŃSTWA: INDIE ' '''STOLICA: Hon-hon ' '''RELIGIA: Buddyzm USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY: Republika Federalna HISTORIA PAŃSTWA: Niegdyś niezorganizowane i pogrążone w wojnie domowej państwo. Jednak dzięki genialnemu przywódcu i geniuszowi politycznemu który jest nazywany Abhijay Dhiray (Zwycięsca Cierpienia). Indie stały się ważnym pionkiem na arenie międzynarodowej. ''' 'WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.: Brzydzimy się cierpieniem drugiego człowieka, jesteśmy sanitarni i tolerancyjni. Nieznosimy kradzieży i kłamstwa. ''' 2 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekoty// W Religiach nie ma buddyzmu, jednak można coś z tym zrobić ''' 2 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourSpecjalnie zrobiłem coś w rodzaju Indii na mapie. Ciupcio wybrał obszar Mongolii xD 2 dni temu *Odpowiedź została usunięta *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekotyWitam pana MrSnake173. W czym pomóc? 2 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:LukaszdusiLukaszdusiCiupcio znowu blisko, zabijcie mnie, znowu będzie nawalanie się 24/7 2 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourZgadzam się z Łukaszem. 2 dni temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:MrSnake173MrSnake173Witam pana HercKlekoty. Chciałbym zapisać się do gry (zaprosił mnie PanzerArmour) i przez przypadek zostawiłem kropkę w odpiwiedzi. '''KARTA REKRUTACJI: NAZWA PAŃSTWA: Pichloner STOLICA: Fjordenberg RELIGIA:' 'Kościoły Reformowane' USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY: Dobra dyktatura (benevolent dictatorship). Państwem rządzi dyktator, który dba o dobro ludzi, nie stosuje reżimu ani terroru. ''' '''HISTORIA PAŃSTWA: Dodam najszybciej jak mogę. ''WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.: Obywatele nie mają znacznego wpływu na ogolną politykę państwa. Mogą decydować jedynie w loklanych sprawach. Ustanawianiem prawa i rządzenie zajmuje się Dyktator. Respektuje on wolę ludzi. Społeczeństwo ma raczej prawicowe poglądy, w dużej mierze kieruje się swoją religią. Dla siebie są bardzo przyjaźni, pomagają innym w potrzbie. Do obocokrajowców odnoszą się z lekką rezerwą, co nie przeszkadza im w handlu zamorskim i dzieleniem się odkrytymi technologimami w zamian za inne pomysły. '' Edytowane przez MrSnake173 dzień temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourDobra nazwa państwa, polecam tego Pana. dzień temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekoty//Branie Dyktatury i Kosciołów Reformowanych to wybuchowa mieszanka, przypominam że Koscioły Reformowane to takie wyznania jak Baptysci, Kalwini, Arminimianie, Zwingliści i tak dalej, więc dyktatura zaprzecza ich religii, są nawet przecież uznawani za twórców Republik np w Południowej Afryce albo w USA, albo Demokracji w krajach zachodnich. ' Edytowane przez HercKlekoty dzień temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Ishaak1503Ishaak1503KARTA REKRUTACJI: Nazwa państwa: Toraib Stolica:Mordor Religia: pogaństwo wieczny król jest wcieleniem ognistego boga Ismara. Wyznawcy Ismara są fantayczni i gotowi zabić się na jego rozkaz. Król może przepowiadać przyszłość dzięki nieskończonej wiedzy Ismara. Ustrój: despotyczna władza Historia: do mordoru przybywają plemiona ze wschodu i podbijają tamtejszą kraine niewoląc lub zabijając tamtejszą ludność i chwaląc nieśmiertelnego króla. Chwała Ismarowi i jego ogniu. Edytowane przez Ishaak1503 20 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Ishaak1503Ishaak1503Co do wypowiedzi admina powyżej moge się nie zgodzić dzień temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekotyCo jest w tym takiego nieprawdziwego co napisałem? dzień temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Hi%C5%84ski_DurianHiński Durian'KARTA REKRUTACJI: Nazwa Państwa: '''Milczące Imperium '''Rasa: '''Nieumarli '''Stolica: '''Sułtan '''Religia: '''Pogaństwo - Religia Milczącego Imperium dzieli się na dwie fazy: Bolesnego życia i Prawdziwego życia. Pierwsze, czyli życie przed śmiercią ciała jest skoncentrowane wokół boleśności tego etapu oraz potrzebie dążenia do drugiego, lepszego etapu. Drugie, gdy ciało już umarło traci wszelkie znamiona bólu i życie przepełnione jest spokojem oraz doskonałą, piękną ciszą. W samej świętej księdze tej religii jest napisane, że to właśnie obywatele Milczącego Imperium, zwanego niegdyś Złotym Imperium, są narodem wybranym Żniwiarza i dlatego Śmierć we własnej osobie przekazała temu ludowi wszelkie tajemnice snu ostatecznego, wraz z informacją jak usunąć wszelki ból z tego życia. Z racji ciężkiej sytuacji tego państwa oraz religijności jego ludu wykonany kosztowny rytuał, który wyrwał pozbawił ich wszystkich ciała oraz większość duszy. Jedynymi z własną wolą został Złoty Imperator, zwany teraz Milczącym Imperatorem oraz cała arystokracja. Wszyscy w Milczącym Imperium skoncentrowani są wokół jednego celu, uwolnienia żywych od bólu życia. Siłą lub piórem. '''Ustrój Polityczny: '''Monarchia Despotyczna '''Historia Państwa: '''Niegdyś dumne lecz niezbyt wielkie Złote Imperium, było jednym z najbogatszych krajów swego kontynentu. Pomimo swej potęgi oraz potężnej siły militarnej, państwo te było słabe wewnętrznie. Wieczne konflikty pomiędzy arystokratami oraz kapłanami a także bunty ostatecznie doprowadziły Imperium na skraj anarchii, niegdyś wielkie terytorium zostało zredukowane do niewielkich ziem przy stolicy a armia poszła w rozsypkę. Widząc ten stan rzeczy Imperator wraz z lojalnymi członkami wyższych klas desperacko szukał rozwiązania obecnych problemów, pragnął, by Imperium niczym feniks odrodziło się i ponownie zdominowało tą wyspę. Pomimo tych starań zawiódł a niegdyś wielki kraj stał się wasalem państwa, które stało się Hegemonem na tej wyspie. Stulecia mijały a w końcu ktoś postanowił wykorzystać starożytne zapiski stworzone przez Imperatora i jego świtę, jednak nie dla dobra kraju a swego własnego. Pewna grupa generałów zapragnęła stworzyć własny kraj dlatego po długich przygotowaniach wykonali rytuał opracowany przed dawnych władców tej wyspy. Coś jednak poszło nie tak, zamiast zostania obdarowanym wielką mocą rozległo się potężne trzęsienie ziemi a zmarli zaczęli wychodzić ze swych grobów. Przewodził nimi masywny szkielet odziany w złote insygnia, który osobiście zabił niedoszłych władców. Nie minął rok a nieumarli odzyskali rozbili całe państwo niedoszłych zdobywców, a na tych ziemiach ponownie odrodziło się Imperium. Tym razem jednak Milczące, a władca nie spocznie póki nie odzyska co niegdyś było Jego a następnie nie uwolni żywych z więzów życia... 'Wartości Moralne, prawo, w co społeczeństwo wierzy etc.:' '''Podstawą dla każdego mieszkańca Milczącego Imperium jest bezwzględna lojalność Imperatorowi. Bez niej nie ma co mówić o obywatelu tego państwa. Ważna jest także religia, jako iż Imperator jest wybrańcem bogów a kapłani jego ustami, ogólnie bezwolni obywatele są fanatycznie oddani Śmierci oraz władcy. Ciekawą sprawę jest także patrzenie na porażki i zwycięstwa. Są one liczone w przelanej krwii żywych, w końcu to przelicznik ile to osób zostało uwolnionych od bólu. Pomimo skrajnej niechęci do żywych, Milczące Imperium jest skłonne handlować z innymi państwami. Jednak o wymianie technologicznej lub bardziej zaciśnionej współpracy nie ma mowy, choć są pewne wyjątki lecz zwykle niezwykle rzadkie. Edytowane przez Hiński Durian 23 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekotyodpowiedź na #2 PanzerArmour napisał: '''KARTA REKRUTACJI:'NAZWA PAŃSTWA: Republika Woskrewska'STOLICA: Woskra''' RELIGIA: brak USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY: republika, coś w stylu Francji w III Edycji HISTORIA PAŃSTWA:Około roku 1000, na ziemie Woskrewską przybywa Galliwadegnocki książe Alphonse de Qourracke. Spotyka tam tubylców, nazywa ich "Vosqure", z powodu często używanego w ichniejszej pogańskiej religii motywu wskrzeszania - Woskriesania. Pomaga im założyć państwo, stając się jednocześnie pierwszym królem Woskrewskim. Jego następcy byli już tubylcami. Dymitr I Sędziwy, 2 król Woskry przyprowadził do stolicy alfabet - głagolicę i religię chrześcijańską. Głagolica przeistoczyła się samoistnie w ichniejszy alfabet, a chrześcijaństwo na długo pozostało ich religią. Do czasu. W 1592, nieudolny książe Janusz Szalony, podpisawszy tajne porozumienie z popami chciał nawrócić niektórych poganinów oraz nielicznych Południaków (Muzułmanów z południa) rozpętało się piekło. Do tego doszedł ruch reformacyjny, z typowym dla wschodu opóźnieniem. Wieśniakom było wszystko jedno kto pan, inteligencja została porwana przez idee reformacji i osiągnięć nauki, a zbuntowani Południacy wraz z Poganami wspierali się wzajemnie. Po wybiciu konserwatystów, wojna domowa się skończyła. W latach 1592-1596 utracono mnóstwo przedstawicieli elit, a także terenów, które zaczęły żyć własnym życiem. Od tego czasu, przywódca Rewolucji i Wódz, Wladimir Krasnowiernyj (używający pseudonimu Władimir Krasnowij) próbuje odnowić potęgę Woskrewską, sprzed czasów kiedy przez nieudolne rządy została rozbita. ''WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.:' Dla Południaków najważniejsza jest wolnośćreligijna. W czasie tych 4 lat od zakończenia Rewolucji, społeczeństwo zostało ogarnięte ideami Socjalizmu i Marksizmu. Zauważalne są więc tendencje do zwrotów w lewo. Najważniejszy jest Wódz i Rada, do której przedstawicieli partii wybiera lud. Wybierany jest także Kanclerz - podwładny Wodza, zarządzający Radą. Wybory mają odbyć się bardzo niedługo. ' '' Na dokładkę dam hymn https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApYgcjP2njo 'Razem odbudujemy naszą ojczyznę! Prowadź, Wodzu!' '''Twoje cechy państwowe:' Tolerancja religijna: Nasz kraj poprzez krwawą wojnę domową i na wskutek wielu debat, jest wreszcie państwem bez gniębienia/prześladowania kogokolwiek za jego wyznanie co gwarantuje stabilność państwa oraz imigracje do tego państwa jeżeli są prześladowania religijne w innym państwie. (+1 DO STABILNOśći.) ' '''Socjalizm i co dalej?: Nasz kraj po krwawej wojne domowej stał się krajem równym, dobrym oraz sprawiedliwym. Tak przynajmniej mówi wódz, jednak rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna. Klasa średnia praktycznie przestała istnieć(kupcy, rzemieślnicy, komornicy i tak dalej) zostali zmasakrowani, a klasa wyższa została wytrzebiona w cholerę. Potrzeba nam nowej inteligencji naszego narodu, która poprowadzi nas ku świetnosci.(Przyrost z handlu o 5zł mniejszy, możliwość budowy PGR'ów, niskie podatki nie są możliwe, społeczeństwo, mogą być problemy z forsowaniem reform/ustaw jednak społeczeństwo jest teraz dosyć zjednoczone.) ' '''Pokojowa rewolucja: Po krwawej wojnie domowej nikt nie ma już ochoty na zarzynanie się masami, powstała idea "rewolucja poprzez pokój", która zakłada że państwa nie-socjalistyczne kiędyś staną się socjalistyczne jeżeli zobaczą nasz piękny system w działaniu oraz przez naszą dobroć. ''Razem odbudujemy naszą ojczyznę! Prowadź, Wodzu!'' Wiwat Milicja Ludowa! Niech żyje Woskra!: Nasza populacja jest ochotnicza i patriotycznie nastawiona do obrony ojczyzny przed wrogami, nasi obywatele nawet sformułowali "Milicję Ludową" co stało się tak naprawdę trzonem naszego aparatu utrzymania porzadku publicznego nad prowincjami. (Prowincje mają garnizon składajacy się z 2 regimentów Włóczników i 1 regimentu Łuczników, populacja spogląda w przyszłość z nadzieją, społeczeństwo darzy nas zaufaniem. ''' 22 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekotyodpowiedź na #3 HercKlekoty napisał(-a): '''Nazwa państwa: Republika BurskaStolica Merdeilles ''' '''Religia: Protestantyzm-Koscioły Reformowane Ustrój Polityczny: Państwo z samej nazwy jest Republiką, jednak Republiką przeznaczonej dla Białych Protestanckich Burskich obywateli, oznacza to oczywiście że nie-Burowie mają mniej praw głównie w kwestii politycznych, nie mają np prawa wyborczego, również religia Protestancka i Burski styl życia jest mocno promowany(wręcz niekiedy narzucany..) , w kraju(jako emigrant lub kupiec innego państwa) obowiązkowo trzeba znać język Burski oraz zdawać egzaminy z historii wspaniałego kraju, również narzuca się wręcz stosowanie do prawa Burskiego które jest głównie zawarte w konstytucji oraz uchwaleniach Volksraad'u oraz Gesuiwerde- te dwie instytucje tworzą Kongres. Prowincje posiadają również wysoką autonomię, mogą uchwalać własne prawa i tak dalej. Wybory na Staatholdera(Prezydenta) odbywają się co 6 lat, razem z wyborami do Volksraad'u oraz Gesuiwerde. Tak naprawdę rządzaca parti''a, Nasionale Partei powstała z połaczenia się Boeren Partei i Voortrekker Partei '' rządzi niepodzielnie w Republice oraz w prowincjach. '' ' 'Historia Państwa:Państwo powstało w wyniku połaczenia się Burów oraz Voortrekkerów(też Burów ale bardziej takich "nomadów". W jedno państwo, silnie zespoliła ich religia Protestancka a konkretnie Kalwinizm. Państwo powstało w roku 1492, jednakże historia Burów sięga jeszcze dalej, mimo to hucznie i dumnie obywatele państwa wypominają wszystkie osiągniecia Burów, bitwy które wygrali i tak dalej, państwo również w edukacji i w życiu codziennym poprzez swięta narodowe o tym przypomina. Od prawie początku państwa rządzi w niej partie Boeren Partei i Voortrekker Partei, potem przemienione na Nasionale Partei. Również lobby Liberalów co prawda ma swoich zwolenników, ale nie jest na tyle silne aby wygrać wybory. W kraju również ostatnio popularność zdobywa partia "nacjonalistyczna"(Nacjonalistyczna dla Burów, bo nacjonalistyczna już dla wielu innych krajów jest partia Nasionale Parte obecnie rządząca) o nazwie Boer Volksfront. ''' ''Wartości Moralne, Prawo, w Co społeczeństwo wierzy ETC: Wolność, Właśność, Sprawiedliwość. W Bogu pokładamy ufność. Jest to motto które zna każdy mały Bur od małego. Jako żę państwo jest w większosci zamieszkałe przez Protestantów- Biblia jest w dużej mierze wyznacznikiem tego co dobre, a tego co złe. Również ludzie nie pracują tutaj po to żeby żyć, wręcz przeciwnie ludzie żyją po to żeby pracować na chwałę Bożą i zbawienie, żeby odkrywać nowe pierwiastki dla Chwały Bożej i tak dalej. Społeczeństwo(Bur do Bura) jest dla siebie bardzo mile, pomocnicze, sprawiedliwe, pracowite, swietnie zoorganizowane i tak dalej, jednakże to diametralnie się zamienia w kontaktach z obcokrajowcem, szczególnie z poganami ponieważ Burowie uważają siebie za lepszych od nich, także ża lepszych i zgodnie z Kalwnistyczną doktryną Predestynacji tymi którzy mają największe szanse na zbawienie w oczach Boga. Jak już napisano, Burowie pogardzają narodami nie chrzescijańskimi(dla nich nie-chrzescijańskie oznacza również Katolików oraz Prawosławnych niekiedy, ponieważ uważają ich również za pogan, jednakże w państwie panuje głęboki szacunek do Judaizmu). '' (Tak bardzo odpisywanie samemu sobie) Moje cechy państwowe: ''' ''Wolność, Właśność, Sprawiedliwość. W Bogu pokładamy ufność.: Burowie starają się życ zgodnie jak im nakazuje Biblia, są również sprawiedliwi, nie oszukują się nawzajem oraz oczywiscie wierzą w Boskie nadane prawa takie jak Wolność, Prawo do posiadania oraz Równość przed prawem oraz wiele innych, jest powiedzenie również wsród Burów że nie pracujemy bo po to żeby życ, pracujemy żyjemy po to żeby pracować na chwałę Boską i poprzez swoją wiarę, wypełnianie Przykazań Bożych, uczynków oraz przynośić chwałę Bogu we wszystkich możliwych sposobach, szczególnie to ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w pracy albo w nauce, gdyż uważają oni marnowanie czasu za pierwszy i najcieższy grzech. Ich doktryny wynikające z Sola Scriptula wpłynęły na indywidualistyczną koncepcję człowieka, jego odpowiedzialność i kreatywność, a więc również na społeczne postawy protestantów. Żadna profesja nie uważana jest już za niegodną. To znaczy, że każda praca zasługuje na taki sam szacunek. Zgodnie ze słowami św. Pawła uznaje się 'również, że „kto nie chce pracować, niech też nie je” (2 Tes 3:10). (W skrócie jest to społeczeństwo silne Protestanckie. Protestancka filozofia od samego początku kładła nacisk na odpowiedzialność, rzetelność, uczciwość, prawdomówność i praktyczną pobożność, wyrażającą się w dewizie „módl się pracując” na chwałę Boga (por. 1 Kor 10:31).) ''' '''Prawo do posiadania broni: Burowie odkąd powstała bron palna oraz artyleria, i poprzez wprowadzania prawa do powszechnego posiadania broni- pokochali ją. Jedną z nich głównych rozrywek jest strzelanie, albo strzelnictwo konne, przez co wiekszość meżczyzn przez te praktyki stała się swietnymi strzelcami zarówno pieszymi jak i konnymi, gotowi do obrony swojej Ziemii, Boga oraz rodzin.(Możliwość rekrutacji Dragonów oraz Weteranów Muszkieterów, wszystkie regimenty strzelnicze oraz dostają od razu *** doświadczenia przy rekrutacji. 'Łaska Boska, ale dla kogo? Predystynacja: Burowie wierzą, że są oni lepsi od wszystkich nie chrzescijan(uważają chrzescijań tylko Protestantów), dlatego muszą ich przescignąć w każdym możliwym aspekcie: militarnym, na polu nauki, technologicznym i tak dalej. To i nauka Biblii o tym że brama do Zbawienia jest wąska, "pomogło" im "odkryć" teorię Predystynacji, wierzą oni że są bezwarunkowo lepsi od wszystkich pozostałych oraz najprawdopodobniej to oni zostaną Zbawieni po śmierci.(Społeczeństwo jest po prostu nacjonalistyczne, nie da sie tego inaczej określić.) ' 'Dziedzictwo Voortrekker'ów: Działania naszych przodków są okrytę wieczną chwała, każdy Bur jest gotowy do Treku dla dobra Państwa oraz Boga.(Burowie mogą sie osiedlać w prowincjach nieskolonizowanych po drodze, jednakże są również "Wedrujący Burowie" po innych państwach, którzy mogą szkolić jednostki innego państwa za pieniądze, lub pomóc im odkrywać technologię również za pieniądze, przez co wiele razy sukcesy Burskiej technologii i nauki można było kupić za dosyć duże pieniądze od własnie tych Voortrekker'ów. ' 22 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourodpowiedź na #11 Lukaszdusi napisał: '''KARTA REKRUTACJI:'NAZWA PAŃSTWA: ŚWIĘTE CESARSTWO CZESKIE RZECZYPOSPOLITEJ COUNTRYBALLA'STOLICA: Lechberg''' RELIGIA: Katolicyzm USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY: Elekcyjność władzy, ' '''HISTORIA PAŃSTWA: Otóż po krwwych wojanch husyckich emigranci z państwa czeskiego postanowili stworzyć swój idealny katolicki świat. Króluje nimi cesarz Lelopold I Hamburg. ' '''WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.: Państwo jest tolerancyjne religijnie, nastawione przyjaźnie do handlu, jego świętym jest IZYDOR ORACZ, Władze są otwarte na sojusze i przyjmą każdego wasala, każda prowincja ma swojego elektora Cechy Państwa (napisane z zezwolenia Adm. HercKlekoty) Katoliccy Wojownicy Broniący Wielkiej Spawy - część społeczeństwa nie jest zadowolona z przyjaznych kontaktów z innowiercami albo z innowiercami wewnątrz takimi jak Husyci i może powodować kłopoty w takich zajściach, takich jak sabotaż i powstania. Bóg Zapłać - Społeczeństwo nie zbuntuje się, gdy ustalone zostaną wyższe podatki. Jest po prostu przyzwyczajone do pracy na rzecz Kościoła Katolickiego i księży. Święte win... bimber znaczy się - Jednostki armii dostają odrobinę wyższe premie po spożyciu bimbru. Folwarki, nie pola - Pola i struktury rolnicze niższego szczebla dają 0zł dochodu dla gracza. Złotówki są zbierane przez księża, jednak potrzebują oni więcej rąk do pracy, przez co pola i struktury rolnicze niższego szczebla dają 1MP więcej na turę.(struktury rolnicze niższego szczebla - budynki rolnicze niewymagające technologii "zaawansowane rolnictwo") Edytowane przez HercKlekoty 21 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourodpowiedź na #19 MrSnake173 napisał(-a): Witam pana HercKlekoty. Chciałbym zapisać się do gry (zaprosił mnie PanzerArmour) i przez przypadek zostawiłem kropkę w odpiwiedzi. KARTA REKRUTACJI: NAZWA PAŃSTWA: Pichloner STOLICA: Fjordenberg RELIGIA:' 'Kościoły Reformowane' USTRÓJ POLITYCZNY: Dobra dyktatura (benevolent dictatorship). Państwem rządzi dyktator, który dba o dobro ludzi, nie stosuje reżimu ani terroru. ''' '''HISTORIA PAŃSTWA: Dodam najszybciej jak mogę. ''WARTOŚCI MORALNE, PRAWO, W CO SPOŁECZEŃSTWO WIERZY ETC.: Obywatele nie mają znacznego wpływu na ogolną politykę państwa. Mogą decydować jedynie w loklanych sprawach. Ustanawianiem prawa i rządzenie zajmuje się Dyktator. Respektuje on wolę ludzi. Społeczeństwo ma raczej prawicowe poglądy, w dużej mierze kieruje się swoją religią. Dla siebie są bardzo przyjaźni, pomagają innym w potrzbie. Do obocokrajowców odnoszą się z lekką rezerwą, co nie przeszkadza im w handlu zamorskim i dzieleniem się odkrytymi technologimami w zamian za inne pomysły. '' Cechy Protestancki etos pracy:(Bardzo podobny cecha co dostała Burska Republika w swojej 1 cechie społeczeństwa.) ''' '''Sebiksy z Norwegii - Nie jest zaskoczeniem duża ilość niebezpiecznych bandytów w górskich rejonach kraju. Tum bardziej nie powinniśmy się dziwić, że u nas też są, nazywają się Sebastianami i zajmują tereny najczęściej fjordów, czyli praktycznie wszędzie gdzie okiem sięgnąć. Występuje możliwość powstawania małych gangów kradnących co jakiś czas niewielką sumę złotówek. Łosoś z Fjordów - Wszyscy (po ostatniej aferze z łososiem to niezbyt ale i tak) lubią pysznego, wędzonego na zimno łososia. A co jest w tych pięknych szafirowych wodach otaczających nasz kraj? No właśnie woda. Doki dają +10zł do dochodu na turę, wszystkim smakuje świeża rybka. Łodzie wikingów - Pichloner krajem wyspiarskim, pełnym malowniczych fjordów i jezior jest. Żyjący tu ludzie musieli się jakoś dostosować do warunków panujących w tej okolicy. Pichlacy potrafią budować jedne z lepszych łodzi i okrętów. Jest to dzięki przekazywanym z dziada pradziada sekrecie wykonywania żaglowców. Technologia "Szkutnictwo" dostępna od początku. Ksenofobia - Strach przed obcokrajowcami. Może zostać przełamany, jednak wymaga to czasu i wysiłku. Na start jest minus do kontaktów z każdym krajem nie-protestanckim, jednakże może zostac on "przełamany" poprzez lata dobrej współpracy i owocnej wymiany handlowej. ''' Edytowane przez HercKlekoty 20 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekotyodpowiedź na #4 Heroeryk napisał: Chciałbym się zgłosić do Wojen ProfilowychMój kraj nazywałby się Polredańska Monarchia Nacjonalistyczno-Absolutna w skrócie (PMNA) Moją stolicą Byłaby Wielka Polska Moją religią byłby Rzymski-Katolicyzm Ustrojem mojego państwa byłaby monarchia absolutna gdzie król odpowiada przed Bogiem i historią w tej monarchi ważnym czynikiem jest swoboda gospodarcza i tradycyjne wartości Historia Państwa Moje Państwo Stworzył król Redan I "Założyciel" z dynasti Krakomirów. Redan założył te państwo podbijając okoliczne plemiona i tworząc nowe miasta wsie i ogólnie rzecz biorąc rozbudowywając infrastrukture państwową i armie. Drógim władcą tego państwa był Latomił I "Wspaniały" który podbił całą dzisiejszą prowincje Wielka Polska kolejnym powodem dla którego tego nazwaną wspaniałym było rozbudowanie i opracowanie nowych technolgi oraz kontynyował rozbudowe infrastuktury kraju oraz modernizował armie niestety ten wspaniały władca niedawno zmarł a jego miejsce objął jego najstarszy syn Mieszko I czas pokaże jakim przydomekiem go gawiedż okrzyknie. Wartości Moralne Prawo Główną wartością ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest Miłość do Ojczyzny większość ludności mozna nazwać narodowcami którzy przedewszystko stawiają Ojczyzne kolejną wartością jest Bóg Naród PMNA jest pobożny który przestrzega różnego rodzaju swiąt prawo w PMNA jest dość twarde przestrzępstwa są surowo karane kara śmierci jest tu czymś naturalnym ale znów te prawo jest dość prosto zkonstruowane by nie było różnego rodzaju niedomówień. '''Twoje cechy państwowe: Polska jedna, polska Katolicka - Społeczeństwo wierzy w to, że jedyna drogą rozwoju dla naszego kraju jest wielka Polska katolicka, nie może być nigdy w życiu innej ani nie możemy zbaczyć w tej scieżki. Społeczeństwo może być niezadowolone podczas kontaktów z schizmatykami albo heretykami. Ave Maryja!(+1 do Stabilności gdy nie zbaczamy z Katolickiej scieżki, mogą być problemy podczas negocjacji z heretykami(Protestantami), Prawosławnymi(Schizmatykami) oraz z Muzułmanami. Bóg Zapłać - Społeczeństwo nie zbuntuje się, gdy ustalone zostaną wyższe podatki. Jest po prostu przyzwyczajone do pracy na rzecz Kościoła Katolickiego i księży. Sarmatyzm: Nasza populacja wierzy w to, że jesteśmy najlepszym synem Matki Koscioła, szlachta czuję sie potomkami jakis Sarmatów wcześniej zamieszkujących te ziemie i jest głęboko katolicka, uważa się również za wzór cnot rycerskich i wielu innych, jak również nasza populacja normalna, mimo że Szlachta uważa że status Sarmatów należy się tylko im, a nie im poddanym.(Wszystkie jednostki dostaja * do doświadczenia, kawaleriia ** doświadczenia podczas rekrutacji, jest konflikt pomiędzy Szlachtą a ich poddanymi.) ''' '''Polski stoicyzm: Polacy nie są wrażliwi na nurty reformacyjne heretyków z zachodu, albo na anarchistów ze wschodu, mimo zgrzytami miedzy populacja będa oni wierni naszej wielkiej ideii Katolickiej. Edytowane przez HercKlekoty 21 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekotyodpowiedź na #25 Hiński Durian napisał(-a): '''KARTA REKRUTACJI:'Nazwa Państwa: Milczące Imperium '''Rasa: '''Nieumarli '''Stolica: '''Sułtan '''Religia: '''Pogaństwo - Religia Milczącego Imperium dzieli się na dwie fazy: Bolesnego życia i Prawdziwego życia. Pierwsze, czyli życie przed śmiercią ciała jest skoncentrowane wokół boleśności tego etapu oraz potrzebie dążenia do drugiego, lepszego etapu. Drugie, gdy ciało już umarło traci wszelkie znamiona bólu i życie przepełnione jest spokojem oraz doskonałą, piękną ciszą. W samej świętej księdze tej religii jest napisane, że to właśnie obywatele Milczącego Imperium, zwanego niegdyś Złotym Imperium, są narodem wybranym Żniwiarza i dlatego Śmierć we własnej osobie przekazała temu ludowi wszelkie tajemnice snu ostatecznego, wraz z informacją jak usunąć wszelki ból z tego życia. Z racji ciężkiej sytuacji tego państwa oraz religijności jego ludu wykonany kosztowny rytuał, który wyrwał pozbawił ich wszystkich ciała oraz większość duszy. Jedynymi z własną wolą został Złoty Imperator, zwany teraz Milczącym Imperatorem oraz cała arystokracja. Wszyscy w Milczącym Imperium skoncentrowani są wokół jednego celu, uwolnienia żywych od bólu życia. Siłą lub piórem. '''Ustrój Polityczny: '''Monarchia Despotyczna '''Historia Państwa: '''Niegdyś dumne lecz niezbyt wielkie Złote Imperium, było jednym z najbogatszych krajów swego kontynentu. Pomimo swej potęgi oraz potężnej siły militarnej, państwo te było słabe wewnętrznie. Wieczne konflikty pomiędzy arystokratami oraz kapłanami a także bunty ostatecznie doprowadziły Imperium na skraj anarchii, niegdyś wielkie terytorium zostało zredukowane do niewielkich ziem przy stolicy a armia poszła w rozsypkę. Widząc ten stan rzeczy Imperator wraz z lojalnymi członkami wyższych klas desperacko szukał rozwiązania obecnych problemów, pragnął, by Imperium niczym feniks odrodziło się i ponownie zdominowało tą wyspę. Pomimo tych starań zawiódł a niegdyś wielki kraj stał się wasalem państwa, które stało się Hegemonem na tej wyspie. Stulecia mijały a w końcu ktoś postanowił wykorzystać starożytne zapiski stworzone przez Imperatora i jego świtę, jednak nie dla dobra kraju a swego własnego. Pewna grupa generałów zapragnęła stworzyć własny kraj dlatego po długich przygotowaniach wykonali rytuał opracowany przed dawnych władców tej wyspy. Coś jednak poszło nie tak, zamiast zostania obdarowanym wielką mocą rozległo się potężne trzęsienie ziemi a zmarli zaczęli wychodzić ze swych grobów. Przewodził nimi masywny szkielet odziany w złote insygnia, który osobiście zabił niedoszłych władców. Nie minął rok a nieumarli odzyskali rozbili całe państwo niedoszłych zdobywców, a na tych ziemiach ponownie odrodziło się Imperium. Tym razem jednak Milczące, a władca nie spocznie póki nie odzyska co niegdyś było Jego a następnie nie uwolni żywych z więzów życia... 'Wartości Moralne, prawo, w co społeczeństwo wierzy etc.:' 'Podstawą dla każdego mieszkańca Milczącego Imperium jest bezwzględna lojalność Imperatorowi. Bez niej nie ma co mówić o obywatelu tego państwa. Ważna jest także religia, jako iż Imperator jest wybrańcem bogów a kapłani jego ustami, ogólnie bezwolni obywatele są fanatycznie oddani Śmierci oraz władcy. Ciekawą sprawę jest także patrzenie na porażki i zwycięstwa. Są one liczone w przelanej krwii żywych, w końcu to przelicznik ile to osób zostało uwolnionych od bólu. Pomimo skrajnej niechęci do żywych, Milczące Imperium jest skłonne handlować z innymi państwami. Jednak o wymianie technologicznej lub bardziej zaciśnionej współpracy nie ma mowy, choć są pewne wyjątki lecz zwykle niezwykle rzadkie. '''Twoje cechy państwowe:' Nieograniczona władza: Nasz wielki Imperator może wszystko. DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO. Dla nieumarłych nie ma różnicy między wysokimi albo niskimi, średnimi albo nieśrednimi podatkami. Jedynym ich celem jest wierna służba Imperatorowi i ślepe posłuszeństwo aż do końca.(Stabilność ZAWSZE dobra, można jechać na wysokich podatkach bez żadnej rebelii ze strony posłusznych, nie ma żadnych problemów z wprowadzaniem reform/dekretów, jednak to może przeszkadzać społeczeństwu bogacic się, kolonizować i tak dalej.) Militaryzm: Jestesmy najsilniejszym państwem na świecie, a raczej powinnismy być. Każdy zasługuje na zakończenie swojego bolesnego zycia i przejście do prawdziwego życia, a my im w tym tylko pomożemy i będziemy pomagać "na bieżąco" (Jednostki kosztują o 5 zł mniej, dyplomacja z jakimkolwiek państwem jest cholernie utrudniona, oczywiście społeczeństwo nienawidzi ludzi żyjących, jednak będa posłuszni wobec Imperatora gdy ten będzie zawierał z nimi traktaty i tak dalej) Skrajna niechęć do żywych: Ideologia państwa polega na wybiciu wszystkich istot żyjacych i danie im "prawdziwego życia" czyli tak naprawdę bycie niewolnikiem Imperatora przez całe życie"te prawdziwe.". ' '(Podbijane prowincje żywych zawsze będa się buntowały, większość społeczeństw państw ludzkich nienawidzi nas z wzajemnością..) ' '''Zacofanie technologiczne i kulturowe: Ze względu na to że państwo nie potrzebuje wykrztałconych niewolników i to że nasza "kasta" rządzaca nie liczy więcej niż kilka osób, nasze państwo jest zacofane technologiczne w stosunku do państw żywych. Jednak ludzi u nas masa, a w zasadzie tych którzy już nie żyją. (Technologia kosztuja o 25 zł więcej, przychód z handlu jest o 5 zł mniejszy, przychód z budynków gospodarczych jest o 5 zł mniejsza. Pole generuje 2 MP na turę zamiast 1 MP na turę.) ' 20 godziny temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:Ciupcio56Ciupcio56Można by prosić o cechy państwa ?? 1 godzinę temu *Odpowiedź została usunięta *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:HercKlekotyHercKlekotyodpowiedź na #32 Ciupcio56 napisał(-a): Można by prosić o cechy państwa ?? '''Twoje cechy państwowe: Pacyfizm: Społeczeństwo jest przeciwko wszystkim konfliktom z innymi ludźmi/państwami, jednakże w przypadku zagrożenia które zagraża naszemu istnietniu/niepodległóści jednak może przebrnąć tą barierę.[Jednostki kosztują 2 MP zamiast 1(tylko w czasie pokoju, rozwiązania siłowe nie są popierane przez społeczeństwo, wojsko ma większe szanse'' po przegranej na bycie rozbitym, + 5 zł do przychodu z handlu) ''Buddyzm:'' ''-Technologię kosztują o 10 zł mniej. '' ''-Stabilność zawsze dobra. '' ''-Budynki cywilne, nie do pożytku wojennego(wszystkie z dziedziny rolnictwo) dawaja + 5 zł do dochodu który generuje budynek, budynki militarne takie jak Fabryka kosztują + 5 zł do budowy. '' ''System Kast:Społeczeństwo mimo starań państwa, wciaż jest podzielone na kasty które są uważana nawet dla ludzi z najgorszych kast za swięte prawo. Np życie w gówniankach to święte prawo i tak dalej.(Prowincje rozwijają się o 1 turę dłużej, technologia kosztuje o 5 zł mniej) '' 17 minuty temu *http://pl.wojny-profilowe.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:PanzerArmourPanzerArmourodpowiedź na #22 Ishaak1503 napisał: KARTA REKRUTACJI:Nazwa państwa: Toraib Stolica:Mordor Religia: pogaństwo wieczny król jest wcieleniem ognistego boga Ismara. Wyznawcy Ismara są fantayczni i gotowi zabić się na jego rozkaz. Król może przepowiadać przyszłość dzięki nieskończonej wiedzy Ismara. Ustrój: despotyczna władza Historia: do mordoru przybywają plemiona ze wschodu i podbijają tamtejszą kraine niewoląc lub zabijając tamtejszą ludność i chwaląc nieśmiertelnego króla. Chwała Ismarowi i jego ogniu. '''Za pozwoleniem admina HercKlekoty Twoje cechy państwowe: Aby zadowolić Ismara - Na początku każdej tury zadecyduj, co poświęcisz dla Boga Ognia. Wybierz 20zł, albo 1 jednostkę armii. Koszt ten rośnie z każdym rokiem, każdego kolejnego styczna wzrasta o 10zł i 1 jednostkę armii. W przypadku niezadowolenia Boga Ognia mogązdarzyć się nie przyjemne konsekwencje. Jeden Król, Jedna Władza - ludzie nie reagują na średnie podatki i wysokie podatki. Dary Ognia - Co roku na przełomie Października i Listopada odpraw Rytuał Ognia. Jeżeli to zrobisz, możesz zostać mile zaskoczony darami od Boga. Jeżeli nie odprawisz rytuału, nic się nie stanie.